


I will carry you my child, my child

by mangacrack



Series: Five Acts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledglings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels carry their fledglings on their wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will carry you my child, my child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confetticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/gifts).



“This was not a good idea.” Lucifer grumbled into Michael’s feathers, when he felt Sam pull at his fourth wing. “I suggested we turn back time and prevent ourselves from making this fucking stupid decision.”

“You may try,” Michael answered and grasped Lucifer around the waist. “I came to the decision this development would have happened sooner or later. We may as well get over it.”

Lucifer nipped at Michael’s neck, who moaned silently. Searching for more of this sweet sound, Lucifer pressed his hands against Michael’s spine until his brother pushed backwards into the touch. Just when he was seconds away from receiving the same pleasure as Michael tore at his shirt, he felt Sam climb on one of his pair of wings. 

A giggle echoed the little fucker’s actions and Lucifer paused his actions on Michael’s back. 

“Stop it, Sam,” he hissed. “Not now.”

But pushing Sam back with his wings didn’t help, the little fledgling simply held on and continued to crawl over his parent wings. 

Under him Lucifer felt Michael tremble in quiet laughter. 

“Shut it”, he snapped. “Adam only sleeps and is content to live between your wings. Sam is always up and curious. One day he will fly off before he’s ready. Or worse, he could fall.”

“He reminds me of someone, you also had on your wings after he was born,” Michael remembered, flashing a smile. “You never stopped complaining about him.”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer groused and shifted his wings until he got a hold off Sam, who squealed happily and stretched his little arms towards him and Michael. “I swear, he did this on purpose.”

“Ah,” the new fledgling shouted and tucked at Lucifer’s inner wings until he had enough space to crawl between the two archangels. Sam stared at Lucifer intensely, who carefully held him in his arms before Sam tumbled over and rested against Michael’s bare chest. Lucifer watched with marvel how fast Sam succumbed to sleep and soon snored quietly. 

“How are you doing this?” Lucifer complained whispering, but brushed his fingers through Sam’s fair. “It’s unfair that every single fledgling falls asleep in your arms.”

Michael followed Lucifer’s ranting his amusement. Of course he could tell him, he had mastered the art of rocking little energetic fledgling to sleep over time, but the truth was that Sam sensed Lucifer’s turbulent emotions and turned towards the one, who soothed them. 

“Don’t say it”, Lucifer exclaimed, sensing Michael’s trail of thought. “Don’t say it. I know you intend to remind me of the fact that I once slept between your wings as well, you old man, but today I’m having none of it.”

“Wasn’t going to”, Michael mumbled, when he supported Sam with his arms and kissed Lucifer to silence him. “Now shut up and pick up, where you left of before you fledgling interrupted us.”


End file.
